Dovahkiin out of Skyrim
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: Believe, believe the dragonborn comes...John the Vengeful is in Remnant and has someone who likes him *cough cough* OC X Ruby *cough cough*. Yeah worst description ever I know.
1. Chapter 1: Begin the Journey

Believe, believe the Dragonborn comes...

"Where am I?"

...

"Tamriel?"

...

"Cyrodill? Morrowind?"

...

"Hello."

"Where am I?"

"Vale."

"Parthurnax..."

"Partysnaxx?"

"Get up."

...

"Welcome to Vale."

1 hour prior...

"Dovahkiin, you finally came. Akatosh has a gift for you. It is a new Elder Scroll." "Thank you Parthurnax and thank Akatosh for the gift." The Dragonborn said. "Be careful Dovahkiin." Said Parthurnax. "Good bye Partysnaxx." The dragonborn said as he read the Elder Scroll and left. "I hate you." Parthurnax said.

1 hour later...

"The Elder Scroll... It teleported me to Vale where ever that is." The dragonborn said. "Elder Scroll?" A voice said. "Yes...A gift from Akatosh." The dragonborn said. "I'm Yang. Who are you?" Yang asked.

*Character Creation menu*

"Hello John the Vengful." Yang said. "HI SIS!" Someone screamed. "Hey Ruby come here I want you to meet someone." Yang said. "Hello..." John said. "Hi! I'm Ruby. Are you friends with my sister?" Ruby asked. "My name is John the Vengeful, and I just met you're sister." John said "I read an Elder Scroll and ended up here." "what is an Elder Scroll?" Ruby asked.

*Long explanation of what an Elder Scroll is.

*Wow! That's so cool!" Ruby screamed with excitement. "I have it with me right here." *shows Ruby the Elder Scroll* "Just don't r..." *Ruby takes the Elder Scroll* "Woah...I'm going to read this!" Ruby said."NO! WULD!" John said and grabbed the scroll. "You can't read this it will take you somewhere random and you will never come back!" John said. "Ohh..." Ruby said. "Follow us and we'll bring you to our house." Yang said.

At Yang and Ruby's house.

*knock knock knock* *door opens* "Hello girls did you have fun playing out side?" The dad teased. "Dad I'm 17 and Ruby's 15 you don't have to do that." Yang said while laughing slightly. "Come in...wait who is he?" The dad asked. "Oh well you see..."

Another long explanation of what an Elder Scroll is.

"You two believe that?" The dad asked. "Honestly his story makes him sound like a drunk." He whispered while John drinks some Honningbrew Mead that he had with him."He can show you the scroll." Ruby said. "Yeah he has it with him " Yang added. "OK then let him show me." The dad asked. "John show our dad the Elder Scroll." Yang said. "Alright..."

*Shows the dad the scroll.*

"Wow he wasn't kidding." The dad said. "Wait I'll be right back." John said.

*In a forest somewhere*

"Oh...DAVIING!"

...

*Dragon Roar*

...

"Dovahkiin why have you called me this time?" A dragon said. "I just wanted to see if you could still come here even if your in a different plane." John said. "I hate you...this was a waste of time." The dragon said. "Ohdaviing I won't call you again unless I really need to." John said. Ohdaviing didn't respond and left. "FEIM ZI GRON!" John yelled. "I know where you are. Come out of hiding." Ruby stepped out of the bush she was hiding in. "Ruby why did you follow me?" John questioned. "I was curious. Also was that a real dragon?" Ruby asked. "Yes that was a real dragon." John said. "John I know we've only known each other for a day but I think your hot." Ruby said. "Ruby..." John said and walked closer to Ruby. "Ruby...YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS ARE YOU? John screamed. "Woah...calm down it was just a joke." Ruby said.

(I BURNED MY HAND)At night

"Why can't I stop thinking about John?" Ruby said. "I told him it was a joke but it's not. He won't except me. He won't be my bf. I won't let anyone else speak to him." Ruby said as she has a creepy smile on her face. "Tomorrow..." 


	2. Chapter 2: My Real Self

I have nothing else to do tonight so I might as well make another chapter.

In the morning

"Wake up sis today is the day we go to Beacon!" Ruby said. "Ruby 5 more minutes." Yang said sleepily. "FUS!" "Ahhhh! Okay fine." Yang said. "Wait WHAT!? DID YOU STAY AT OUR HOUSE THE WHOLE NIGHT!?" "No I was practicing magic since I'm an expert swordsman." John said. "I'm already dressed so I'm going to plat some games on our computer." Ruby said. John conjured some Daedric Armor and his Ebony sword and waited at the door. "Hey kids I have something very important to tell you." Tai said. Everyone rushed down into the kitchen except for John who was already there. "John will be going to Beacon with you guys." Tai said. Everyone just looked at each other. "Well you three should get in the car and I'll drive you to the Airport." Everyone got into the car and rode to the airport. "I hope you have a great time at Beacon. Even you John." Tai said. "Thanks" Everyone said in unison. The three boarded the airship and rode off to Beacon.

Everyone was excited to going to Beacon. Even John who had not even heard of it until Taiyang told him before he started his training. While on the airship a kid looked like he was about to puke is guts out and apparently had motion sickness. "Well the view isn't for everyone." Yang said. "Eww Yang gross you have vomit on your shoes!" Ruby screamed. "Nope" John said and teleported away.

At Beacon

The three finally got off the long ride on the airship. The same boy who was puking from before ran to a trash can and puked even more. "Ruby overreacted to weapons, turned into a flying fairy chibi, and even got ditched by her own sister. John held out a hand to Ruby to pick her up because she tripped on someone's luggage. "How dare you! Watch where your going you dolt!" A girl said. "Don't talk to my friend like that princess!" John said. "EXCUSE ME!?" The girl said louder. "Never should have come here." John said as he was about to attack and got stopped by a girl in black. "You shouldn't attack people." She said. "Well she shouldn't have yelled at my friend." John said. "How dare you!" The princess screamed. "Hey stop screaming please." A boy said as he approached the scene. "Joseph?" Ruby asked. "Yep, and why is this girl yelling?" Joseph asked. "I tripped over her luggage by mistake." Ruby said. "Are you trying to make me sound like the bad person!?" The first girl yelled. "No I'm telling the truth!" Ruby retorted. "Hello everyone." Another boy said. "YOL TOOR SHUL! EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN FOR ONE MOMENT PLEASE!" John said and the princess walked away.

After most people left it was just Ruby, John, and Jaune (Ruby's new friend). They were rushing to the stage to hear the headmaster give his speech. The headmaster (Opzin) gave the speech and told everyone to go to the ball room to sleep for the first night. John, Ruby, and Yang were next to each other talking. "I can't be in a place with so many people crowded together." John said. "I know I can" Yang said. "I'm out of here." John said and teleported out.

At the bathroom

"I can't let anyone know of my Nordic ways of Tamriel let alone my problem. If I get caught I'll be in big trouble. John looked in his mirror and took off his hoodie that Yang lent him and took off his secret mask. He looked like a killer. John had a huge grin and pointy black hair. He had a blueish tint on the tips of his hair. To top it off he had huge deadly killer looking eyes. "No one can find out that I have been driven insane because of reading that Elder Scroll. It's a good thing I know a spell to cover my real face. John materialized his fake mask back on and tried to calm him self down. When he was calm he came back to the room and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity

Hello everybody! Chapter 3 is out all ready!

Hello ...

...  
Welcome ...

...  
Do you remember?

...

It's me ...

...  
Stay a while and listen to me ...

...  
I'm Sheogorath. I will stalk you Dragonborn and I will be watching your every move.

...

Good bye

When John woke up from his sleep he had felt different. He felt insanity. He had and urge to kill. "Why? Why did I read that scroll? Is this Akatosh's way of punishing me?" He said to himself. He was glad everyone else was gone so he could be alone. John got his steel plated armor back on and got his Ebony sword. He did his daily morning routine and went to go see where everyone else is. John found everyone by a cliff with headmaster Ozpin talking. He slowly took his place so no one noticed that he was late. Everyone was launched off the cliff into a near by forest. "FEIM ZII GRON" John shouted. He was now ethereal and passed through some trees before landing.

"That was easy." John said then started to run. After a while of running John heard a loud roar. "What was that?" John he asked himself. A large bear like creature jumped at him. "Oh no." He said as he stood in his fighting position. *slash slash stab* "That was easier than expected." As another one jumped at him from no where. "Never should have come here!" John said as the beast died. Behind the beast was Sheogorath. "Come with me Dragonborn." Sheogorath said. Sheogorath teleported them to a room with nothing in it. "Sheogorath why have you brought me here?" John asked. "I wanted to show you this." Sheogorath said as he magically summoned a screen showing a hurt person. "By reading that scroll you have become insane as you may know and have altered the history of this planet which caused your friend to get hurt." Sheogorath said. "I don't know who that is." John said back. "You do know who this is and your his friend." Sheogorath said. "I don't know him so let me go." John said. "Fine then, go but you do know who this is and I will make sure of it by torturing you until you know." Sheogorath said.

Back in Beacon

"Where am I?" John asked. He saw someone approaching. He was about to pull out his sword but he was too weak to. "The pain!" John yelled. "Don't worry I'm here to help you so calm down." Someone said. John didn't listen and went completely insane. He was laughing like a maniac and suddenly felt powerful. "You...you never should have come here! HAHAHAHA!" John said like a mad man. "SOMEONE HELP!" The person screamed. John went in for the attack and slashed him in the arm then "Fus...RO DA!" And sent the person flying into a tree. Then John felt weak again and passed out.

John woke up and saw people gathering around the area. He realized he was going to be caught so before anyone noticed him he became ethereal and ran. He ran like his life depended on it and it DID. He started his journey on his own and started a new life. One without anyone bothering him. It would be just him.

"Welcome to the World of Remnant" 


	4. Chapter 4: Coming Back

John was traveling to who knows where. He just wanted to escape so he didn't get in any sort of trouble. "I hate Sheogorath. I hate this planet or plane WHATEVER IT'S CALLED HERE! AND I HATE EVERYONE!" John screamed. John sat down and tried to calm himself down. As he sat and thought of what he could do he heard movement. He ran but whatever it was it kept following him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" John shouted. "Why did you just yell at me?" Ruby said as she stood up from where she was. "I didn't know it was you." John said. "It's okay." Ruby said. John could clearly see some tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry and...wait how did you find me?" John said. "It was a coincidence." Ruby said. "Wait where are you going?!" John was walking away. "Hey wait for me! Don't leave me behind! Please let me come with you!" Ruby was begging John to let her come with him. "Aren't you supposed to be in school right now?" John asked.

...  
"So you're telling me you just dropped out?" John asked. "Yes." Ruby said. "Why?" John asked again. "Because I wanted to travel with you. You are the coolest person I know besides my family and Jaune!" Ruby said. 'And I love you'. Ruby said again quietly. John had good hearing and heard what she had just said. "WHAT!? WE'VE BARELY KNOWN EACHOTHER!" John screamed with rage. "I'm sorry I just thought you liked me the same way." Ruby said. "I guess you don't like me at all! I convinced my dad and uncle to let you come to beacon with me and this is how you repay me!" Ruby said. John had calmed down and he knew he couldn't say sorry or talk to her ever again. John had realized he messed up. Ruby was gone. He was back to being alone. Even though John didn't love her he still liked her as a friend. "Why? WHY DID I DO THAT!? I'M AN IDIOT!" John screamed and sliced a tree in half.

Back at beacon

Ruby locked her self in her dorm room crying. The rest off the team had to force her to even go to class. Yang couldn't take it anymore. She had to beat up the person who made her cry so much. "Ruby who made you cry?! I'll beat them up so badly they'll be beging me for mercy. "John did it." Ruby said. "JAUNE?! DON'T WORRY RUBY I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Yang screamed. "YANG WAIT!" Ruby said. Yang didn't listen and walked out the door. 3 seconds later she heard her best friend Jaune scream "WHY ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Yang came back into the room a couple minuets later Yang walked in and said "Don't worry Ruby. Jaune won't bother you anymore." "Ruby was hesitant to say anything so she just went with it.

Back to John

John was about to sleep soon and decided to continue his journey tomorrow. Right as he was about to go to sleep he heard someone speaking. "I am ashamed of you. My daughter has been crying all day because of you. I will not let this go by any longer." Someone said. "What?" John said. John looked around and saw a spirit that looked just like Ruby. "Are you Ruby's" John was going to say before he got cut off by the spirit saying "Yes and I will torture you mentally until you set this straight." The spirit said. "Wow that's brutal plus I'm already mentally insane." John said. "You are aware that your daughter loved me right." "Yes and believe it or not she still does. If you make it up to her I will forgive you. But if you fail you will face dire consequences." The spirit said. "I don't love her and you can't make me I barely know her!" John said. "I'm fine with being friends but I'm not being her boyfriend!" "Your choice do it or not but I'll make you someday." The spirit said as it faded away. John woke up a without even realizing he feel asleep. Hr decided to head back to Beacon against his will. He was being forced to. He was suffering because of that spirit. So he started his journey back.

He made his way back to beacon in record time. He ran across the halls looking for Ruby's dorm. He finally found it but no one answered when he knocked. John was getting worse by the second. He was already insane but now he is being tortured through his mind. He looked across the school and when he looked around one corner he saw Ruby walking with her head down she walked past John without even noticing him. There was another guy with her trying to talk to her. She never even answered that guy. "Ruby! Ruby!" John shouted and she stopped. 'Is that John? Probably not. John hates me so it couldn't be him.' Ruby thought and kept walking. "Ruby please it's John I'm sorry!" John said. Ruby stopped again and turned around to see John. "John? I thought you hated me! But now you're back!" Ruby said as she hugged John. "Ruby?" John said. "Yeah John?" Ruby replied. "Ruby...I love you. I loved you this entire time but only now am I realizing it." John said. "I love you too John." Ruby said as they walked to their dorm.

The End

"Wait guys what about me?" Jaune asked. Jaune I'll give you a surprise in the next story I write. "Really?!"Jaune asked. Yep and it's a good one too. "Thank you!" Jaune said. "Wait but now my love life is ruined." STBY Jaune.

Yay! The first cross over I finished! Now I'll work on Jaune's Nights at Freddy's again!


	5. EXTRA SCENE 1

EXTRA SCENE! I know that I said I would work on other stories but these are only side projects that I will be doing too.

"Ruby?" John said. "Yeah?" Ruby replied. "I've never told you this but..." John said but hesitated. "What is it?" Ruby asked. "Well you're not going to like it..." John said. "Just say it I'm sure it's not that bad." Ruby said. "Okay, well I'm an insane person." John stated as he used his magic to take off his mask. John gave an evil laugh. "John?" Ruby said as she backed away. "Ruby can't you trust me? we've known each other for a long time now. I would never hurt you." John said in a creepy voice. "So back in the forest...that's why you acted like that!" Ruby said as she cowered in fear. "Yes." John said.

John heard screams. "What is it!?" John asked scared that Ruby just screamed. "I'm fine it was just a nightmare." Ruby said. "Oh okay see you in the morning Ruby." John said. "Good night." Ruby said. "Wait a minute...RUBY!" John screamed. "WHAT?!" Ruby screamed. "YOU'VE HAD THIS NIGHTMARE EVER SINCE WE WERE MARRIED!" John screamed. "Is there something wrong that's causing them?" John asked. "I don't think so..." Ruby said. "I have to use the bathroom." "Okay , I'm going back to sleep." John said.

"Is John really insane? No he can't be! I know he's not!" Ruby thought. She pondered for a while, wondering if he was or wasn't insane. Ruby left the bathroom and went back to her room. "I am insane!" John said. "I really am!" "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Ruby yelled. "Ruby can't you trust me? We've known each other for a long time now. I would never hurt you." John said.

Yang herd screams. "RUBY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Hand asked. "Yeah, I'm fine it was just a nightmare." Ruby replied. "Oh okay then just go back too sleep you're fine." Yang said. "Okay good night Yang." Ruby said.

As Ruby went to sleep, John woke up. "I am" John said.

John Woke up. "Woah weird dream." 


End file.
